Le club Kakura
by Jir-Chan
Summary: Aizen directeur d'école, une équipe de basket et une punition. (Résumer pourri mais venir lire quand même)


One Shot :  
Titre : Le club Kakura  
Couple : GrimmIchi  
Raiting : M (petit lime)  
Résumé : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était roux qu'il fallait s'acharner sur lui comme ça !

Petit blabla : Toute ressemblance avec une autre fic n'est absolument pas volontaire !

C'est mon tout premier lime alors soyez sympa siou plaît et n'hésiter pas à critiquer (tout en douceur hein !)  
Bonne Lecture !

Un jeune homme marchait à pas pressés dans une rue sombre. Une capuche rabattue sur sa tête et ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat. Il portait également un jean déchiré à plusieurs endroits et des baskets. Son pas était de plus en plus rapide, sa respiration de plus en plus haletante, et les tremblements de ses mains de plus en plus présentes.  
Il bifurqua à droite pour se retrouver face à son lycée. Il était en terminal et c'était le dernier trimestre. D'après ses professeurs, il était un excellent élève mais ses bagarres répétitives en dehors de l'école posaient problème.

Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il entendu des pas derrière lui. Ils ne lâcheront donc jamais !  
Fou de rage, Kurosaki fit volte face pour affronter son adversaire. Ce dernier, étonné de s'être fait démasqué, l'attaqua immédiatement. Mais le roux était bien plus fort que cela. Il le plaqua au sol et fila plusieurs coup de pied, mettant K.O son adversaire en quelques minutes. Il lui cracha au visage, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son lycée vide de vie mais qui sera remplit dans quelques heures, et tourna les talons pour rentrer chez-lui.

Il avait eu torts de partir au pas de course, si il c'était un peu attardé, il aurait empêché quelque chose qui allait lui coûter extrêmement cher.

Le lendemain, Ichigo se leva avec des courbatures et dû en plus, éviter son père et lui rendre la pareil pour qu'il puisse se préparer rapidement.  
Une fois le petit déjeuner mangé, dit au revoir à sa famille et enfiler ses chaussures ; l'aîné des Kurosaki partit en direction de son lycée.

Lorsqu'il arriva, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Il y avait un attroupement juste devant le mur du lycée. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin et lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une petite rangées de têtes devant lui, il put voir avec horreur la raison de cet attroupement. Là, sur tout le mur à la bombe était écrit: « Salop de Kurosaki ! On va t'buter ! ». Il serra fortement les poings. Ces put*** de yakuza allait lui payer cher, très cher !

-KUROSAKI !

Mais avant ça, c'était plutôt lui qui allait prendre.

-Où est Kurosaki !

-Ici monsieur le directeur. Dit calmement le roux en franchissant la dernière rangée pour se retrouver face à un Aizen Sosuke fou de rage. Il déglutit péniblement et attendit.

-Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! Siffla le brun à lunette en partant prestement, les mains tremblantes de colère.

Ichigo soupira une nouvelle fois puis lui emboîta le pas. C'était bien sa veine tiens !

Une fois dans le large bureau horriblement luxueux par rapport au lycée délabré, le roux attendit.

-Assit toi. Lui ordonna sèchement Aizen, lui tournant le dos, regardant les élèves former des rangs sous sa fenêtre.

L'adolescent s'exécuta et attendit de nouveau. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, chaque chose en son temps.

Le directeur se détourna enfin de sa grande fenêtre et vint s'asseoir sur son fauteuil de cuir, le visage calme et froid, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Le brun avait décidé de son sort et cette fois ci, Ichigo le sentit mal, très mal.

-Cela ne peut plus durer. Je vais donc te punir comme il se doit. Tu sais qu'il va y avoir un match entre les Kakura et les Kyoto, n'est-ce pas ?

Le roux hocha la tête légèrement perdu. Kakura était l'équipe de basket qui représentait Karakura et Kyoto était l'équipe de basket représentant un petit lycée de Tokyo. La ville de Karakura n'étant pas très grande, elle ne comportait que deux lycée : le sien et celui de Bip des Yakuza.

-Une de nos pom pom girl est malade, tu vas la remplacer. Décréta le directeur, lentement et calmement, un horrible sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Je vous demande pardon Aizen-san ? Je crois que...

-Oh mais tu as très bien entendu Ichigo-kun ! Tu vas remplacer notre pom pom girl.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit si grand que sa mâchoire aurai put se décrocher et atterrir avec lourdeur sur le sol.

-Mais c'est...

-Humiliant ? Il faut bien que tu arrête de faire des bêtises Ichigo-kun, aussi cette punition convient parfaitement.

Le roux ne pouvait le croire. C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Il allait sûrement se réveiller de ce cauchemars ! Oui voilà c'est ça ! Il dormait éveillé ! ''Réveil toi, réveil toi, réveil toi !'' Pensa très fort notre pauvre rouquin. Le silence continuant de poser lourdement, Sosuke essaya de débloquer cette situation ennuyante de son point de vu et donc...

-Tu peux disposer.

...le congédia.  
Notre fraise parti en fermant si violemment la porte qu'un des gonds la maintenant, sauta.

Kurosaki farfouillait dans son casier à la recherche d'un livre quelconque lorsque le silence se fit et que de petits murmures retentirent. Il connaissait ce silence. Il le connaissait si bien... Alors doucement, il se retourna et regarda passer l'équipe de basket en silence. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était le capitaine du club Kakura et il était aussi respecté que le directeur. Son bras doit était Ulquiorra Schiffer, ensemble ils créaient des tactique de jeux incomparable. Leur entraîneur était là également, ce qui était plutôt rare d'ailleurs, Stark Coyote, le meilleur entraîneur jamais connu !  
Nnoitra Jiruga, Kaïen Shiba et Renji Abaraï étaient les plus souvent mit en avant sur le terrain.  
Le basket voulant que 5 joueurs par équipes soit sur le terrain et 7 sur le banc de touche en attendant leur tour. Et ces 7 là étaient en général Gin Ichimaru, Hisagi Shuuhei, Ikkaku Madarame, Kira Izuru, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Mugurama et Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo admirait réellement ces joueurs bien qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que cela leur capitaine qui, aujourd'hui, avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.  
Kurosaki se reprit rapidement, attrapa un livre au hasard et claqua la petite porte de fer. Il hissa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et passa près de l'équipe sans même leur jeter un regard. Mais en passant près d'un certain bleuté, il sentit comme un regard pesant sur lui qui fit battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite, comme un oiseau qui tentait de s'échapper de sa cage, son cœur voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il tenta de rien laisser transparaître mais le besoin d'air se faisait clairement sentir. Il continua donc d'avancer sans se préoccuper des bavardages incessant qui avaient reprit discrètement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle où se trouvait le terrain de basket, une violente nostalgie le prit. Son père lui avait apprit à jouer au basket alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans, et sa mère avait toujours été là pour l'encourager, jours après jours. Il se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard pour se diriger vers les gradins, les pom pom girls se trouvant en haut, discutant gaiement.  
Il monta les marche quatre à quatre, posa son sac sur le premier siège et se dirigea vers elles.

-Salut Ichigo !

-Salut Nell. Souffla-t-il le regard toujours porté sur le terrain.

La verte le tira par la manche et l'emmena près des autres. Nelliel était la chef d'équipe des Kakura girls.

-Je te présente Hallibel, Rukia, Orihime, Nanao, Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Soi Fon et l'absente c'est Hinamori.

Huit filles pour un garçon. Le roux soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait détester Aizen de tout son cœur en ce moment même !

-Les filles, voici Kurosaki Ichigo ! Notre remplaçant ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Yoruichi et Rukia eurent un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur. Hallibel, Nanao Soi Fon restèrent de marbre. Alors que Orihime et Matsumoto lui sautait dessus.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Kurosaki-kun ! S'écria la plus petite.

-Salut beau gosse ! S'exclama Rangiku.

-Il va danser avec nous ? Demanda Rukia.

Neliel allait ouvrir la bouche mais fut pris de court par le roux.

-Bien sûr que non ! Nell et moi on a fait un deal. Je reste avec vous pour les entraînements, j'vous donne mon avis et j'vous aide à transporter votre matos. En échange je danse pas et je ne fais pas le match avec vous. Dit-il d'une traite de peur de se faire couper.

C'est ainsi que se passa la semaine. Après les cours, Ichigo restait aux entraînements, donnait son avis de-ci de-là puis aidait à tout ranger pour enfin renter chez lui. De fil en aiguille, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu et aidé par Nell, fit quelques pas de chorégraphie. Les filles étaient épatées de sa vitesse de compréhension et d'apprentissage, reproduisant à la perfection, chaque mouvement avec souplesse.

Le match arriva rapidement... beaucoup trop rapidement ! Ichigo n'avait rien vu venir que déjà il se trouvait là, dans les vestiaires... habillé en pom pom girl !  
Chaussettes montantes jusqu'aux genoux, mini jupe, et petit haut. S'il avait eu de la poitrine et des cheveux un peu plus long, on aurait pu le prendre pour une fille ! Rouge de honte, il essayait tant bien que mal de descendre sa jupe mais cette dernière ne cessez de remonter.  
Neliel était arrivée en trombe, un uniforme de pom pom girl à la main qu'elle lui avait fourré dans les bras.

-Aizen va venir te voir et tu sais comme il est hein ?! Si il te voit sans uniforme de pom pom girl il va s'énerver et il risque de trouver quelque chose de bien plus humiliant auquel tu n'échappera pas cette fois ! S'était-elle écriée rapidement avant de partir en courant.

Les joueurs étaient déjà sur le terrain et le match venait de commencer il n'y a même pas 3 minutes. Il tendit l'oreille en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochait dangereusement de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre lentement, découvrant sur le seuil un Aizen aux yeux pétillant et avec un sourire de pur sadisme.

-Oh ? Je vois que tu as mis l'uniforme, mais ne devrais-tu pas être avec les jolies demoiselles sur le terrain ?

Ichigo serra les poings. Il détestait cet homme, tout en lui le répugnait. Il le haïssait du plus profond de son âme, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son cœur.

-Je plaisantais Ichigo-kun ! Tu aurais vu ta tête lorsque je t'ai énoncé ta punition, c'était à mourir de rire!

-Qu- Quoi ? Souffla le roux, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu mais je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir fait cela, tu es à croquer I-chi-go-kun !

-Sale... SALE PERVERS ! Hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par le col et en le plaquant au mur. Vous êtes vraiment qu'un salaud Aizen ! Cracha le roux hors de lui.

-Hey Oh ! On s'calme ! S'exclama une voix basse derrière lui.

Kurosaki avait levé le poing et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur cet horrible visage qui lui souriait sournoisement. Il s'arrêta net dans son geste et tourna lentement la tête, le rouge s'installant sur ces joues chauffées à blanc.

-Tu t'travestie Kurosaki ! Ricana Nnoitra. T'as voulu tester les jupons d'ta mère ? Puis il explosa de rire mais s'arrêta bien vite.

En effet, Ichigo venait de jeter Aizen plus loin, qui avait cogné un banc au passage, et s'avançait vers lui, fulminant de rage.

-Tout doux fraisy ! J'voulais p...

-LA FERME CONNARD !

Et Nnoitra se reçut une très jolie droite, le faisant valser contre les casiers en fer. Il ne regarda même pas les autres membres du groupe et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Grimmjow avait vu Aizen entrer dans leur vestiaire et l'avait donc suivit discrètement. Il avait assisté à toute la discussion et allait intervenir mais Kaïen le doubla et s'exclama.

-Eh Oh ! On s'calme !

Et puis Nnoitra en avait encore fait des siennes alors la droite qu'il venait de se recevoir était amplement méritée. Les cinq meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe avaient quartier libre jusqu'aux dix dernières minutes du match où ils allaient tout exploser.

Il est vrai qu'il avait eu une envie folle d'éclater de rire en voyant la tenue improbable du meilleur élève de cet école mais aussi le plus turbulent. Kurosaki Ichigo. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi ce gamin ne s'était pas présenter au casting de recrutement pour les basketteurs, il aurait fait un carton.

Mais son envie de rire avait très vite disparue et à la place une vague de désir avait parcouru tout son être, son sang était de la lave et une bosse de plus en plus imposante se faisait sentir dans son entrejambe. Tel un chat qui guette sa proie, il avait bondit à sa suite, le poursuivant dans les couloirs.  
Kaïen avait tenté de le rattrapé mais Ulquiorra l'en avait empêché, secouant la tête négativement et faisant soupirer Shiba.

Ichigo entendait des pas se rapprocher, il augmenta l'allure mais rien n'y fit, les pas se rapprochaient encore et encore. « Première porte à droite » Pensa-t-il en croyant le berner. Grosse erreur. Notre fraise ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver... dans une remise.

-Merde ! Jura-t-il tout bas.

Il était fait comme un rat. Un torse se colla à son dos et le poussa à entrer alors que la porte se refermait et qu'une petit ampoule s'allumait.  
Ichigo avait peur et ce n'était rien de le dire. Qui était là, derrière lui ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait quelque chose de dure contre sa hanche ? Il écarquilla les yeux. Se pourrait-il que son poursuivant est comme qui dirait... un ''petit souci'' ?

-Ichi ! Lui sussura une voix rauque de désir qui le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

-Gr- Grimmjow ? Demanda-t-il même si il était déjà sûr de la réponse.

Un main le retourna lentement et il se retrouva face à un bleuté haletant, ses yeux cobalts voilés de désirs et où il s'y noya avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est à se moment là qu'il comprit. Il aimait Grimmjow. Dès que l'équipe passait, c'est d'abord à lui qu'il pensait et qu'il cachait des yeux. Sur le terrain son regard ne pouvait se détacher de lui. Il aimait Grimmjow, peu importe ce qu'il pensait pour se voiler la face.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une main l'attrapa à la nuque et que des lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Il passa ses bras autour de son coup et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du bleuté. Jaggerjack demanda aussitôt l'accès à sa compère qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Le baiser devint très vite fiévreux et passionné.

Mais Ichigo ne perdait pas le nord pour autant ! Le basketteur allait bientôt devoir retourner sur le terrain mais ne pouvait pas y retourner... comme _ça_ ! Le roux cassa le baiser et se mit à genoux face au bleuté. Ce dernier ne réagit que lorsqu'il sentit son maillot suivit de son boxer descendre à ses chevilles et une langue titiller le bout de son membre, le léchant sur toute sa longueur. Il se cogna violemment le dos contre un meuble, s'y accrochant et poussant un grognement de douleur qui se transforma en râle de plaisir lorsque la fraise engloutit le membre palpitant dans sa bouche. Ce dernier commença de lent va et viens sous les gémissements répétés et de plus en plus fort du basketteur qui avait mit sa main dans ses cheveux, lui imposant un rythme plus rapide qu'il suivit sans problème. Non, le problème étant que lui aussi avait quelque chose très dur dans le boxer. Il laissa une main sur la hanche de Grimmjow alors que l'autre allait voyager jusqu'à son petit problème. Tout en continuant son manège avec le membre du bleuté, Ichigo imprimait le même rythme au sien, poussant des gémissements qui faisait vibrer la chair sensible et accentuait les gémissements de Jaggerjack. Lorsque ce dernier se libéra enfin, le roux avala le liquide avant de suivre à son tour.

Grimmjow remonta son maillot ainsi que son boxer avant de se laisser glisser au sol lui aussi. Regardant Ichigo revenir des méandres du plaisir.

-La prochaine fois, j'te promets que ce sera moi qui t'f'ras crier et non pas ta p'tite main. Murmura-t-il encore haletant.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux. La prochaine fois ? Alors...

-Je sais que j'dis ça un peu à la bourre et pas vraiment au bon moment mais, tu veux bien sortir avec moi, Ichigo ? Demanda sérieusement Grimmjow.

Son prénom dit par la bouche de cet homme était juste divin. Il eu un faible sourire avant de souffler un.

-Évidement qu'oui, Grimmjow.

Jaggerjack sourit à son tour avant de soudainement sauter sur ses pieds. Il tendit une main au roux pour l'aider à se relever et qui la prit avec grand plaisir.

-Tu t'sens en forme ? Demanda le basketteur.

-Euh... Oui, ça va... Répondit son interlocuteur.

-Bon écoute moi bien, il nous reste que 10 minutes. Tu vas remplacer Nnoitra.

-Quoi ? Mais je...

-J't'ai vu en sport, t'es né pour ça ! Et puis tu nous l'a mis KO le blaireau, faut bien que quelqu'un le remplace, non ?

-Mais les gens vont croire que je l'ai fait exprès et...

-Il y a cinq témoins pour prouver que ce con l'a bien chercher ! On va vite prendre une douche, j'te file un maillot et on rejoint les autres.

-Grimmjow ! Où t'étais bordel ! Le match reprend dans 5 minutes !

-Désolé Stark !

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda soudainement le brun l'air intéressé.

-Ulqui t'as pas dis pour...

-Si si mais il ne m'a pas dit son nom.

-K...

-Kurosaki Ichigo ! S'exclama le roux en s'inclinant légèrement et doublant son amant.

Le brun sourit.

-Kurosaki hein ?! Tu peux être qu'un champion avec un nom pareil. Ton père à dû t'apprendre tout les p'tits trucs.

-Vous... vous connaissait mon père ?

-Oui, on était camarade à une époque.

-Alors c'est bon ? On l'embarque sur le terrain ? S'exclama Grimmjow en ne cachant pas sa joie.

-Va falloir que je me débrouille pour faire avaler ça aux organisateurs mais c'est bon. Ichigo, à partir de maintenant tu fais parti du club Kakura !

-Arigato gozaimasu ! S'exclama le rouquin avec un grand sourire.

-Aller Ichi, c'est à nous !

Il sortait avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack et était désormais dans l'équipe Kakura. Peu être que les blagues pourrit d'Aizen avait des bons côtés au final.

**END.**


End file.
